A Vontade da Lua
by Josy withylock2
Summary: Dois mundos diferentes... Dois corações, Um coração quebrado O outro solitário... Um pedido feito para a lua...


O garoto de 13 anos estava ansioso por chegar logo a sua escola, finalmente criara coragem para falar com sua amada e não queria perder mais tempo.

– Filho o que aconteceu com você?

– Agora não mãe.

E passou direto para seu quarto.

– Edward Cullen mais respeito comigo, abra a porta e me diga o que aconteceu.

– Mãe, só preciso de um banho e descansar um pouco. – odiava mentir mas precisava de um tempo sozinho. Se deitou na cama – depois conversamos, por favor.

– Está bem filho, mas quero respostas depois.

Edward ficou em silêncio, enquanto olhava para o teto sentia as lágrimas correrem. Acabou adormecendo. Acordou e ouvia a voz de Kate e Irina.

–Você vai mesmo aceitar aquilo?

–Mamãe disse que eles são muito ricos.

–Mas ele é um nerd.

–Eu sei mas vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser.

– Como Tânia faz com Erick.

– Isso. Posso namorar ele e me divertir com os outros.

Depois disso correu. Foi até a enfermeira e disse que não estava se sentindo bem, foi dispensado e correu para casa. Agora sentia seu peito sangrando, não sabia como voltar para a escola no outro dia.

Levantou e foi até a janela uma linda lua cheia brilhava no céu. Naquele momento olhando para o céu fez um pedido a lua.

"Eu quero alguém que me complete, que me aceite como sou"

O que Edward não imaginava era que no mesmo instante olhando para a mesma lua cheia alguem fazia o mesmo pedido.

A Loba branca olhou a cidade abaixo era hora de deixar de se esconder, desde os seus 15 anos quando se transformou pela primeira vez que não parava. Ela não chegou a conhecer seu pai somente sua mãe, moravam no Texas com seus avós e quando se transformou,fugiu de casa com medo de machucar seus familiares.

Agora dois anos depois de ter fugido com seus 17 anos já não sabia mais o que fazer vagar de cidade em cidade durante esse tempo a deixou solitária. Olhando Los Angeles de cima pensou que devia parar de fugir. Olhou para o céu brilhava a lua cheia novamente e naquele momento fez um pedido "Eu quero alguém que me complete, que me aceite como sou"

Dez anos depois

Edward não acreditava que finalmente estava ali, depois de todas as provocações todas as zombarias, todos os obstáculos, estava nos Studios Blood Moon. o melhor Studio nos filmes e séries de terror, mistério e suspense.

\- Ei irmão parabéns

\- Obrigado Rose, pode ir o meu novo chefe já está chegando. Depois pego um taxi.

Edward desceu do carro olhando deslumbrado o estudo a sua frente. Era sua chance de mostrar tudo pelo que tinha se esforçado desde o ensino médio e na faculdade. Esse era o ponto alto da sua vida, queria muito que seus pais estivessem vivos, para ver suas realizações.

O sócio com quem tinha falado era um dos donos do estúdio ele falou que viu seus vídeos no seu canal no YouTube e com seu currículo da faculdade e estágios que havia feito era um ótimo candidato a vaga de produtor que eles tinham em aberto

Ele estava ali, pronto para começar, essa noite iria conhecer os estúdios na noite seguinte estava agendado uma festividade de Dia dos Namorados ele até quis cancelar mas era o seu emprego dos sonhos não podia começar decepcionando seus chefes

Chegou até o portão que se abriu antes mesmo dele acionar o interfone, parece que estavam esperando.

Olhou o celular e viu que Jasper, o seu novo chefe havia mandado uma mensagem dizendo que o aguardava na recepção. Se dirigiu para lá.

Ele entrou no prédio e viu o loiro ao lado de uma pequena morena de cabelos curtos.

\- Olá Edward. - estendeu a mão com luva o cumprimentando. - Eu me chamo Jasper e essa aqui é minha esposa Alice.

A pequena lhe deu um sorriso deslumbrante ao qual ele retribuiu mas logo desviou o olhar para não se constranger em frente ao seu novo chefe.

\- O que acha de começarmos conhecendo o estúdio e depois conversamos sobre o que você acha das instalações.

Eles andaram por todo o Studio

Jasper lhe mostrou os vários cenários que tinham prontos para os filmes e séries com os quais trabalhavam.

Em determinado momento a esposa de Jasper o chamou para um lado. Edward observou os dois discutindo, até que os ombros de Jasper caíram e ele aceitou o que quer que fosse. Edward desviou o olhar, estavam no setor de efeitos especiais, a área de trabalho dele. Queria mexer em tudo ali descobrir os segredos dos filmes que tanto era fã.

– Edward vou ter que resolver um problema que surgiu. – Olhou em dúvida para Alice. – Volto em instantes. Vá por este corredor até a minha sala já te encontro.

– Alice é a primeira noite de lua cheia, não posso falar agora.

Isabella desligou o telefone, já tinha demorado demais. A festa do dia dos namorados era no dia seguinte e esse ano por algum motivo estranho Alice passou para ela a função de supervisionar os preparativos. Por esse motivo agora teria que correr para o seu quarto do pânico.

O primeiro dia da Lua cheia era o pior sua Loba ficava fora de controle e ela não tinha consciência do que fazia. Por isso sempre nesse dia achava um lugar onde se trancava para não machucar ninguém, e desde que filmaram sobre um quarto de pânico ela começou a usa-lo para para se conter.

Foi em direção ao quarto mas estava trancado. "Droga deixei as chaves na sala de Jasper" Já sentia os efeitos dá lua sobre si. Seus pensamentos confusos. "Preciso ser rápida."

Correu usando sua velocidade sobrenatural, no corredor dá Sala do vampiro sentiu um cheiro novo,

"MEU"

Se assustou com o rosnado dá Loba.

Era um perfume humano, o melhor que já sentiu. "Preciso sair daqui."

Virou e tentou correr. Deu dois passos e caiu no chão, sentiu os sinais dá transformação começando.

"NÃO... MEU COMPANHEIRO"

Foram as últimas palavras que ouviu antes de perder o controle.

Edward observou a sala a sua volta com cuidado, não sabia o que era mas algo ali lhe dava calafrios. Porém tudo ali parecia muito normal, a mesa de vidro, a estante com livros, nada fora do lugar. Talvez fosse a demora de Jasper, já fazia 20minutos que estava ali e nenhum sinal do homem. De repente um som estranho o assustou. Como se Algo grande tivesse caído, levantou e abriu a porta para ver o que era, no início do corredor algo enorme se movia. No início achou que era algum figurino ou algo assim até que o enorme lobo o olhou, seus olhos eram de um azul elétrico, seu pelo branco imaculado.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi de como a loba era linda, depois pensou que estava louco por achar um lobo maior que um urso lindo e quem se importava com isso quando provavelmente seria devorado.

Fechou a porta com força enquanto procurava um lugar por onde sair. O animal o tinha visto e se aproximava com passos lentos e pesados, era como se estivesse brincando com ele. Não tinha saída, era esperar que o lobo desistisse e fosse embora.

– De onde saiu um lobo deste tamanho? – se perguntou

Esperou até não ouvir mais nada, resolveu que estava na hora de sair dali já eram quase meia noite e Jasper ainda não voltara, olhou o corredor silencioso e foi saindo. Ao chegar na saída o lobo pulou a frente dele, logo o animal o mordia no pescoço, ele fechou os olhos se despedindo por pensamento de sua irmã.

Isabella despertou com os pensamentos confusos, não lembrava de ir para o quarto do pânico na noite anterior mas pelo jeito conseguiu chegar. Foi se virar para descer e sentiu um corpo ao seu lado inspirou e sentiu o cheiro pungente no ar. Era sangue fresco e um que lhe deu água na boca e a deixou excitada. Olhou o homem ao seu lado, o pescoço dele tinha uma marca quase cicatrizada e sua roupa estava ensanguentada. Mas isso não era tudo, o olhando sentiu seu coração parar e recomeçar a bater com uma velocidade surpreendente.

"MEU"

Era o seu companheiro ali, porém tinha certeza que nunca o havia visto antes. Como ele apareceu justamente no dia que perdia o controle sobre si? É o que fazia no estúdio aquela hora?

– Quem… é… você… ???

Era um mínimo sussurro que sem sua audição apurada não ouviria.

– Sou Isabella. – passou a mão no rosto dele. – E você?

– E.. Edw… Edward…

Isabella sentiu sua loba na superfície, mas não daria liberdade para ela, já era hora de um controle de danos.

– Edward, algo aconteceu com você.

– Sim, você…. me atacou.

– Como??

– Ontem depois que a loba me mordeu, ela lambeu a ferida e logo antes de perder a consciência eu vi ela se transformar em você.

Isabella esperava contornar a situação mas não ia ser possível pelo jeito. E a cada vez que olhava os olhos de Edward sentia-se flutuar.

Edward não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, a cada respiração seu corpo se tornava mais rígido, e não era tensão. Era uma excitação sem controle que sentia pela bela mulher/loba a sua frente.

– Você é linda.

O sorriso dela foi deslumbrante. Sem se conter a puxou pelo pescoço a beijando. Por alguns instantes ela ficou parada, até que os dois estavam lutando para ver quem controlaria o beijo.

Edward rolou por cima dela a aprisionando com seu corpo.

– Você tem alguém?

– Não.

– Era só o que eu preciso saber.

Olhou o corpo nú de Isabella e logo arrancou as suas próprias roupas. Atacou a boca dela com beijos enquanto descobria onde tocar para faze-la gritar. Desceu beijos por seu pescoço, mordendo e marcando a pele branca.

"MINHA"

Algo gritou dentro dele e ele concordou não sabia nada sobre ela mas a queria e pelo resposta dela as suas mãos ela também o quer.

"MARQUE NOSSA FÊMEA"

Ele a virou sobre a cama onde se pos em cima dela.

– Você é minha agora.

Isabella estava tomada pelo prazer, sabia que ali era seu companheiro mas nunca imaginou que um prazer desses era real.

– Sou sua desde que nasci.

Sentiu cada centímetro dele entrando dentro nela. Não aguentou gritou quando ele estava todo dentro dela.

Ele não foi suave na verdade parecia tão entregue ao prazer quanto ela.

Ela tentou se virar mas sentiu os dentes dele a segurar no lugar.

"MINHA" ouviu em sua mente.

Sim já estava começando ao provar o sangue dela ele selaria os dois juntos para sempre.

"MEU" sua loba Rosnou de volta.

Ela se entregou ao momento.

Edward não sabia o que acontecia com ele mas se não a prova-se e marca-se como dele sentia que poderia morrer.

Se soltou, deixou todos os instintos saírem, sentiu seus dentes perfurar a pele dela no mesmo momento em que ela apertava seu membro e gritava em êxtase, não durou muito mais também, gritou e bombeou fundo querendo deixar sua marca o mais profundo dentro dela.

Não sentiu nada depois apagou.

Isabella acordou pela segunda vez atordoada não gostava dá sensação. Porém dessa vez tinha noção que seu companheiro estava com ela. Os dois haviam desmaiado depois da união de seus lobos.

Ela teria muito que explicar a ele sobre o mundo sobrenatural. Afinal sentiu seu cheiro humano no corredor. Má além disso uma certa bruxa teria muito mais a explicar, agora entendeu os motivos de Alice passar tanta coisa para ela no dia anterior. A bruxa havia visto seu companheiro chegando, e como sempre resolveu interferir. Teria que dar uma lição nela por isso. Depois agradeceria.

Sorriu ao ver os lindos olhos verdes a olhando com carinho.

– Olá.

– Oi, Edward.

–Eu te machuquei?

– Podemos descobrir mais tarde.

Com um movimento rápido subiu por cima do corpo do novo lobo.

Agora quero mais de você.

– Sabe de uma coisa?

Edward perguntou enquanto a posicionava sobre ele.

– O que?

Gemeu se esfregando nele.

– Nunca gostei do dia dos namorados até hoje.

– Somos perfeitos mesmo, eu também o odiava. Uma vez até fiz um pedido para a lua.

– Eu também…

– Pedi alguém que me aceite como sou.

Edward observou a linda mulher sobre si, era sua outra metade. Sua alma gêmea. Sorriu.

– Isabella, minha Loba quer namorar comigo?

Isabella deixou seu corpo descer sobre o membro do seu homem/lobo

– Quero tudo com você.

E só depois de alguns dias voltaram a ouvir sobre os dois outra vez.

Além disso Isabella ainda planejava sua pequena vingança para Alice….

Fim…


End file.
